The Far Off Dawn
by Isabel DeVore
Summary: the gang with the help of Ava finds out a secret about Liz...and not just the one about Kyle. hey part 2 is up! finally....more or less!
1. The Far Off Dawn....part 1

title: The Far Off Dawn  
author: Isabel DeVore  
rating: R ( L, V, SC )  
couple: Liz and Max  
disclaimer:i don't own ROSWELL!!! there i said it! now leave me alone please!!! i don't have have anything you would want and couldn't get from a local mall so don't sue me! trust me i'm not worth the effort!!!!! ^_^ one more thing i don't own any of the song(s) there! ha! ha! and i say ha! yet again!  
stuff to know:" " talk  
[] think  
() authors note  
## song  
*** place change  
_word_ expresses a lot  
spoilers: up to and possibly after Max in the City  
other: this is my 1st ROSWELL fan fic! heck! it's my first fanfic! so be kind! e-mail at Sodapop363@hotmail.com. r&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! r&r!!!!!!!flames welcome!!! just e-mail me!!p.s. if i misspelled something sorry i don't have some one to edit this for me. if your interested for the job e-mail me! oh! and i don't capitalize anything in my stories except for proper nouns. sorry, that's just my style. *_*  
summery: the gang with the help of Ava finds out Liz's secret, and not just the one about her and Kyle.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
it wasn't but a couple of weeks since Max and Tess went to New York with Lonnie and Rath. they never did find Lonnie or Rath and were actually glad they didn't. Liz was sad at Ava's leaving Roswell. they had become such good friends and they both knew what is was like being the other. they had a special bond. a bond that neither had ever experienced. they were in the same boat so to speak.   
  
***New York***  
  
as Ava was walking down the crowded street, the dense fog New York is famous for, was all around her. a lost expression on her face. emptiness settled in on her. loneliness covered her like a second skin. alone, in the dark city her thoughts started to wonder back, to the only happy place she had known to exist, Roswell, and to the only sad person in the place, Liz. [ i wonda what Liz is doin'?] Ava thought.  
  
Ava had always thought of Liz when she thought of Roswell. it was like they went together, Roswell = Liz and Liz = a friend. when she thought of Liz she would wonder how she was, if she ever got back with Max, and if she new what she ment when she told her she was ' different now'.   
  
Ava knew a lot more than she had let on. she knew the story of their previous lives and much more. but she didn't tell them because she didn't think they were ready. but because of her intuitions she carried around this guilt and wondering about if they were going to screw it up again. [ i betta go back and blab or I'll nevea get this guilt gut gone . i gotta tell Lizzie 'bout herself befo she does somin stupid.] Ava smiled at the thought of seeing Liz again. Liz was the only true friend she had ever known. she had helped her even though she was Tess's dupe. Ava had never known a person that would sacrifice her own happiness for others till she met Liz. and she was happy that she was going back to see her. to see _her_ friend.  
  
***Roswell, Crashdown***  
  
### even on a day like this when you're crawling on the floor ###  
  
it was late and everyone had gone, leaving Liz to wash down and lock-up. Liz turned on the radio and began singing the lyrics to the song as she washed the tables.  
  
she missed Max. she missed him so much she could barely stand it. but she knew it could never be. not as long as Max had his 'destiny'. as long as everyone she loved would die. she could never live with blood on her hands. she wasn't about to take lives for her happiness. no she would be alone and let Tess have her 'destiny' and everyone would live. [ that is my happiness] she would lie to herself. and oddly, she soon believed the lie.   
  
for a while Liz had believed that no one would ever know how she felt. even when she had told Maria what had happened, in the back of her mind she knew that Maria really didn't understand, and even though the comfort her friend provided was helpful she still felt alone on the subject. that was until she met Ava.  
  
Ava knew what she was going though. they had both been loved by the same person and both had lost him. though one was in death and the other was in a lie, it was all the same to them. they had both lost the one thing that made them happy. their happiness had been snatched away from them like a toy. fate and destiny had come along and jerked Ava and Liz's happiness away like a rag doll and now they were left with nothing. nothing but each other's friendship and comfort in their likenesses.  
  
[ i wonder what Ava is doing about now? ] Liz thought. she just shrugged at the thought and walked to the back.  
  
the chime on the front door jingled. " sorry were closed.... wait a minute! i locked the door." Liz whispered to herself. in an instant Liz ran out to the front of the Crashdown to see who had gotten into her resturant. there in the doorway was Ava, slightly rocking on her toes holding a little over night bag in her hands.[ speak of the devil.] Liz inwardly smiled.  
  
" yo. just thought i would drop by fo while. ya know got kinda lonely out there . " Ava said kinda nervous like.  
  
" i know what you mean." Liz nodded to Ava " i've been kinda lonely here myself." Ava just smiled at that. " you got anywhere to go while your here?" Liz asked. Ava just shook her head 'no'. " you wanna stay here? or in the alley?" Liz teased.   
  
" ha. ha . funny Lizzie. you a _real_ funny girlie ain't ya?" Ava tossed back.  
  
" well.... i try." Liz said flipping her hair back in a model mocking way.  
  
" try harda." Ava raised an eyebrow.  
  
" o.k. well come on you can come up to my room. i have a sleeping bag i can through down and i'll put some really big pillows on the ground to make it soft." Liz said going up the stairs.  
  
" ya don't hafta do all dat ya know." Ava said fallowing.  
  
Liz turned around to face Ava. " i know, but you're my friend, and that's how it works here when you have a friend over." Liz continued.  
  
" really? even if they come wit out callin and all, they just show up?" Ava questioned.  
  
" i'm doing it for you aren't i? " Liz gave her a ' duh' kind of look and continued up the stairs.  
  
  
***Max's Room***  
  
### reaching for the phone to ring anyone who knows you anymore ###  
  
Max lay on his bed looking up at the cealing as if it had all the answers, his mind full of questions. [ why did Liz betray me like that? how could she? all that time i was fooling myself into believing in her as my destiny.... now Tess is supposed to be my destiny... but i don't love Tess... i love Liz... how am i going to 'just be friends'?! GOD! why does this all have to be so confusing?!] Max's mind screamed as he slammed his fists into the bed over and over again.  
  
[ this sucks!] he finally thought [ this just sucks! ]   
  
***Liz's room***  
  
" it's so good to see you again!!" Liz exclaimed for about the third time in the last ten minutes as she once again hugged Ava .   
  
" this is so cornball. " Ava said rolling her eyes.  
  
" so! who cares! it's just you and me here; it's not like i just gave you a huge hug in the middle of Tymes Square or anything. " Liz kidded.  
  
" i'd hafta kill ya if ya evea did that." Ava laughed.  
  
" no thanx! i've died once already! i don't want to do it again! " Liz giggled.  
  
that remark rang a bell in Ava's mind. [ oh yeah, i gotta tell girlie the truth... how i'm supposed to do that?!?! can't just say ' hey by the way you're ...] Ava's council was interrupted by Liz's voice.   
  
" Ava? Ava? earth to Ava? ya in there?" Liz joked.  
  
" huh? oh! yeah! sorry ... just spaced outta bit. " Ava said.  
  
Liz looked at her friend. " you o.k.?"   
  
" oh yeah! nevea been betta! i'm just a lil tired. long trip and all..." Ava explained.  
  
" yeah." Liz nodded " it is a long trip. i totally understand. you want to go to bed?"  
  
" ahhh... not yet... girlie we gotta talk." Ava finally spoke.  
  
" what about? what's wrong? what..." Ava cut Liz short.  
  
" it's about alien stuff."   
  
" oh! shouldn't we talk about that stuff with Max and them? " Liz asked.  
  
" ahhh..umm.. well i guess....i don't know... it's kinda..." Ava stuttered.  
  
" yeah i think we should talk with them here too. you know everyone. it' would be better that way. no secrects. anyway my parents are in the next room. we should be careful."   
  
" oh well if you really wanna wait till tamorra..."  
  
[ thing is girlie i think you might wanna keep this a secret....] Ava thought.  
  
***crashdown***  
  
### it's alright to make mistakes, you're only human ###  
  
the next evening Liz called the whole gang to the Crashdown for 'Town Meetin' as Ava liked to call it.   
  
" so what's the 'emergency' ? " asked Maria slowly lifting her tired head from the table.  
  
" well... i've got a surprise." Liz said. " you can come out now!!!"  
  
all eyes were on the two swinging doors as Ava came out, punk outfit and all.  
  
" what are _you_ doing here?" Isabel asked annoyed.  
  
" she came here to see me. and she also has something to tell us. don't you?" Liz said turning toward Ava.  
  
" umm....well.. i ah kinda didn't tell ya everything last time i was here..." Ava finally spoke.  
  
all attention was on Ava and her words. " what exactly didn't you tell us. " Tess snapped.  
  
" well i just didn't tell ya everything i know that's all .... i nevea even told Rath, Lonnie , or Zan what i knew.... and it whatin' till a while back that... i remembered everything...." Ava stuttered.  
  
" yeah and just how did you find out now?" Michael said disbelievingly.  
  
" well , i'd always known stuff from the beginning. but just bits and pieces. but then 'bout a week ago i had a dream or a vision, whatevea ya wanna call it and it was like 'bam!' and it hit me and i membered everything." Ava explained.  
  
" so! tell us! tell us what you know!" cried Isabel.  
  
[well here goes nothin'.] Ava shrugged.   
  
Ava waved her hand over her eyes and then waved it in front of the wall painting a 'picture' on the wall. it was her vision. everyone looked on in anticipation.  
  
***Ava's vision***   
  
### inside everybody's hiding something ###  
  
images flash of many key events.   
  
the first flash:  
a king is shown marring a young blond girl. a young woman is standing in the shadows. the king stares at the woman through out the ceremony. before he kisses his bride he gives the woman an apologetic look and mouths 'i'm sorry'.  
  
second flash:   
a young woman about the king's age is shown walking down a hallway all the people stop and stare at her in awe. the soldiers kneel when she walks past. she has pale skin, long dark brown hair almost black, and insanely beautiful brown eyes. as she passes through the big double doors the guards lock the door behind her. we now see the young woman in the room and the king is with her. they are standing one in front of the other, face to face , with palms touching palms.  
  
third flash:  
the royal four are lying dead . we see the young woman we saw before enter a white room. inside is the granolith. as soon as she enters the room the granolith begins to glow pale green. she walks up to the granolith and puts her hand up and touches it's side. when she does this it begins to gather this blue vapor from some where. we see it come from the royal four's bodies. the vapor goes into the granolith and suddenly 8 pods are around it. the woman half smiles.  
  
fourth flash:  
we see Nassedo with some others taking the 8 pods onto the ship. we also see the young woman arguing with 'the mother' . the young woman walks away and hops on the ship as it blasts off. the next thing we see is Nassedo and the woman safely tucking way the 4 pods. the other 4 are no longer there. Nassedo and the woman smile at each other.  
  
fith flash:  
we see the young woman hiding her powers from those around her. then we see her getting married. a light appears and the next sight is of the young woman holding a little baby boy. another light appears. we see Max, Michael, and Isabel coming out of the pods and making a run for it. in the shadows is an aged woman, half-smiling.  
  
sixth flash:  
lastly we see an old woman with the same eyes and smile as the young one had, chasing after a little girl about 7. the little girl has long dark brown hair and insanely beautiful brown eyes...  
  
***end Ava's vision***  
  
### staring at the same four walls have you tried to help your self ###  
  
" so what does all that mean?" Max asked.  
  
" don't ya get it?!" Ava said annoyed.  
  
" not really..." Alex complained.  
  
" i'm lost..." Kyle said.  
  
" fine! i guess i'll explain..... see back on Antar, that's home by the way, when ya were born, that is if ya were royalty, your mate was picked for ya. and 'Tess' was picked to be 'Max''s bitch. but 'Max' didn't love her, he loved that girlie in with the dark hair. Lizzie member how i told you 'bout how Zan acted like he was waitin for someone else, that's who he was waitin for. but because he was king and all he had to go by the rules. by what i got that gal was really important. evidently she was the only one who could use the granolith. it looked like it connected with her or somethin'. when everybody got squished she used the granolith to make us. so her and that guy took us here to earth. but not wit out some shit to happen first. somehow that lady in the blue dress knew 'bout the king lovin' her and didn't want her to go and she didn't want the granolith to go with her neitha. but the girlie said 'screw you' and hopped on the jet plane. when we got here they took us to Ny and you here. ya fallow?"  
  
" yeah keep going. " Max assured.  
  
" so like i was sayin. after ya were tucked away the girlie knew she couldn't evea be with Zan or Max or whatevea so she hid her powers from people and got hitched. she latea had a kid, a lil boy."  
  
" so there's another alien running around somewhere? some guy alien.?" Maria asked confused.  
  
" no not a guy. that lil kid is human all the way he's not alien."  
  
" how is that possible his mom's an alien!!" Kyle said.  
  
" it's possible 'cause she's a gal and he's not. see her female alienisms couldn't be passed to him cause he's a he. that's just the way it works. i don't know why, but it skipped him. anyway she watched you guys when you came out and has watched you from the shadows all your lives. ya just didn't know it." Ava let out an exhausted sigh.  
  
" we should contact her! we need her! where is she? do you know? " asked Isabel.  
  
" yeah i know where she is... she's six feet unda. she died 'bout a year ago." Ava stated.  
  
" what! how could she just leave us with out teaching us? now we don't have anyway of working the granolith! " Michael raged.  
  
" sure ya do! ya got that kid. " Ava retorted.  
  
" what kid?" asked Liz.  
  
" that one at the end. the one that looked like the girlie did at the beginning. find her she can help you." Ava said.  
  
" where is she? and how can she be alien?" asked Tess.  
  
" the lady's alien essence skipped the boy because of that, but the boy grew up and had a girl, the alien essence went to her making her half alien and able to use the granolith." Ava stated.   
  
" Ava do you know where she is?" Max asked.  
  
" who? the kid? naw.. i don't know, all i know is that she'll be gettin' here soon." Ava smiled.  
  
"how do you know that that dark haired lady died?" Michael asked.  
  
" i tried ta find her myself. i asked around ya know and later found out that she croaked. some say she died here in Roswell, guess she wanted to come home to do it...." Ava said sadly.  
  
" did you find out the name?" Liz asked.  
  
" well i tried but all i got was a lot of different names. they're all almost alike tho."  
  
" what were they?" Isabel said , obviously intrigued.  
  
" umm.....let's see... they were like Claudynea, Cloe, Cleo, Cleopatra, Cassandra, stuff like that. but there was this one guy i met on tha street, he said he knew the lady i was describing. said he saw her save a kid with her hand. he said her name was Claudia. for some reason i believe that guy.... i don't know why but i do...."   
  
" hummm.... maybe we should check the hospital records for someone with a name like those...." Max proposed.  
  
" NO!" Ava yelled." umm...no... if you hunt the girlie down she won't help ya... she'll come to you... in more ways than one....."   
  
" What is that supposed to mean?" Tess snapped.  
  
" it means that you ain't his bitch, yous nevea were and nevea will be, that lil chic is his real love. not you and your 'destiny'." Ava said.  
  
" in the end that girl didn't get him. so what? her granddaughter will?" Tess got sassy.  
  
" yeah, she will. that girlie is Max's ultimate 'destiny' and if she had gone with him in the first place we wouldn't be here now! and ya know what i think about your 'destiny' bullshit? i think it's just that, bull shit! how ya like that ya blondie?" Ava spat.  
  
" o.k. this is getting really weird" Maria shudders as she watched the two 'Tesses' fight with each other.  
  
" hey! ok well that's all so Ava and i are going to go to bed now... come on Ava... don't let this get ugly..." Liz said pulling Ava toward the stairs.  
  
"later Liz! Ava." Alex yelled as he was leaving. nothing really surprised Alex anymore.  
  
" good night everyone!" Liz screamed trying to tug Ava _away_ from the potential trouble.  
  
" yeah... nite." Ava said going up the stairs. and with that everyone went home.  
  
***Max's room***  
  
### the rings around your eyes they don't hide, that you need to get some rest ###  
  
[ great. just want i wanted. another girl claiming to be my 'destiny'. like one isn't enough!] Max's mind cried. [ we have to find this girl though if we want to work the Granolith....]  
  
knock. knock. knock.  
  
" come in."   
  
" hey Max. can we talk?" Isabel asked sheepishly.  
  
" yeah what's up Isabel?"   
  
" well... it's all just kinda weird ya know, Ava coming back, telling us about all this stuff. god i can't get over the fact that there is a nother one of us out there Max! i mean who is she? where is she? will she help? can she help? i mean she's only half alien...."  
  
" don't worry Isabel, it's going to be o.k. we'll find her and you can ask your questions then o.k.?"   
  
" yeah o.k. nite Max."  
  
" nite Isabel."  
  
***Liz's rooftop thingy***  
  
### it's all right to make mistakes, you're only human ###  
  
Ava is sitting in the chair looking up at the nothing above her. [ i wonda when the gal will come out with it. boy! can't wait for 'mista fearless leadea's ' reaction when he finds his lady! this is gonna be good.]   
  
" Ava? are going to bed?" Liz asked.  
  
" yeah. in a min, mom!" Ava called teasingly.  
  
" haha funny. ok. i just wanted to know. good night Ava."   
  
" nite Lizzie"  
  
Ava sits in the chair staring at the empty sky, no stars to shine on her tonight. She flips over on her stomach and sees a little book. [ What's this?] her inquiring mind asked. with that she flipped the books cover open and began to read it.... halfway through out the page she began to realize what it was...[ jesus! this is Lizzie's diary!] Ava dropped the book as if it were on fire and then stuffed it back under the chair.   
  
as hard as she tried, Ava couldn't forget about the diary. [ no i shouldn't read it, it's private! i'ts Lizzie's not mine! curiosity killed the cat! but..... i'm no cat... they neva said curiosity killed the hybrid! what the hell!] and with that Ava picked up the little book and began reading.  
  
like a cat being entertained with a ball of catnip, Ava was getting an emotional high from what she read. she read about how Max saved Liz, about the first time they kissed, held hands, about the flashes Liz would get. Ava read it all and absorbed it all like a sponge. Ava was intreaged by the books contents and couldn't understand why such a beautiful thing like this love they shared could die.as soon as Ava turned the page all her questions were answered. she read about the Future Max, and learned of Liz's 'betrayl' to Max.   
  
now she knew. she knew everything. Ava had now known for a fact that Liz.......was a saint. the thought of her being that always lingered in her mind somewhere but now she was sure. Liz had sacraficed everything to change the fate of five worlds and countless people she knew nothing of or about. for the survival of others Liz had sacrificed her happiness, her joy, her life.   
  
Ava also knew now that Liz was dying. not physically but emotionally. she knew that even though Liz acted happy all the time her suspicions had been right. her only friend was dying inside, and would soon leave her if she didn't do something. if he didn't do something. Ava knew what the emptiness inside of Liz was doing to her, and knew it was too strong for any 'healing touch' to cure. grief and guilt were the two things they couldn't heal. Ava heard a noise. with lighting quick reflexes Ava stashed the book just in time to see Max come up off the ladder to the roof top.  
  
"whadda ya what?" Ava spat. she was in no mood to talk to him after what she read about him and Tess kissing. and about how Tess ' invaded' his head and 'made him do it'. Ava didn't know much about the other her but she would never invade another person's head, let alone make them do something against their will ,and most importantly their heart. she never forced Zan to do anything. [ that's probably why we neva did much of anything.] she thought. her thoughts soon interrupted by Max.  
  
" we need to talk." he stated simply.  
  
" bout what?" it was an innocent question.  
  
" about that girl. the one who can control the granolith. not the one that died but the one that is alive, the young girl..."  
  
" i got nothin more ta say. and she's not young, she's bout our age."  
  
" that's what i want to talk about. how do you know all that. about the girl , what she'll do?" Max's eyes narrowed.  
  
" that's for me ta know! besides! i found out didn't i and i told ya! "  
  
Max inched closer to Ava. she backed away slowly.  
  
" fine if ya gotta know! i knew the lady ok! she found me i mean us, the gang in New York. Lonnie and Rath ran her off, she just wanted to help. i neva met the kid though, but i bet she's like her." Ava made a little figure of light in the shape of the woman in her hand. " she hasta be..."  
  
"i don't believe you...." Max said as he fell back from his imposing possition from Ava and went down the ladder.  
  
[that was close....] Ava nervously thought.  
  
***crashdown***  
  
### inside everybody's hiding something ###  
  
it was the next night, the day had passed quickly,and the gang was at the Crashdown. Maria had just closed down and changed and everyone was around Max, save Liz and Ava for Liz had to change and Ava didn't want to be left alone with those people. everyone was listening with anticipation to what they were hearing from Max. Max concluded his story with " i don't believe her..."  
  
Michael was furious at what he had heard. and being the hot-headed one he is he wanted to blow up and that's what he was going to do. the big , brown, door leading to Liz's place opened and out popped Ava and Liz. " hey all!" Liz's voice rang. but only scowls met her cheerfulness. " what's wrong?" she asked as she took a stand behind the counter.  
  
"oh nothing beside the fact that Ava's not telling the truth. she lied to Max." Isabel's cold voice pressed.  
  
" yeah... seems a lot of people have been doing that lately..." Tess's eyes narrowed.  
  
Ava soon wished she hadn't been sitting where she was and began to stand up to go next to Liz.  
  
" where are you going?" Max inquired and used his powers to push her back into the chair.  
  
everyone moved back to make room for what they knew was to come. Max was about to start asking Ava something but was interrupted by Michael.  
  
" i want to ask the questions if you don't mind, i don't think she'll find you to intemidating." Michael told Max very matter-of -factly, and Max agreed.  
  
" go for it."  
  
" stop! what are you doing?!" Liz yelled.  
  
" stay out of this! this is alien stuff." barked Isabel.  
  
Michael soon began to violently question Ava. pure terror could be seen in her eyes. memories of Rath yelling at her and beating her up rushed back to her. Ava let out a blood curdling scream when Michael was about to loose his temper.  
  
Liz had had it! that scream was enough for her. they had no right to attack Ava like that. they were out of line and she knew she had to act fast.  
  
" stop it! stop it now!" Liz screamed with a scowl on her face. and as if to say 'enough' she brought her hand up. but with the last word 'now!' a pulse of green light came blasting out of Liz's hand. the pulse hit Michael head on and it threw him across the room.  
  
Ava seeing her chance for escape hopped out of her chair,leaped over the counter and grabbed Liz's arm. Liz was staring at the palm of her hand where the pulse of light had escaped.   
  
" Lizzie! come on Lizzie! we have to get outta here! come on!" Ava yelled at her friend and they took off running out the back door.  
  
everyone looked on at the empty swinging brown doors not sure what had happened or what to do.  
  
" holy shit! what was that!?" Maria said wide eyed as ever.  
  
" could Liz be an alien?" Isabel wondered.  
  
" sure feels like it..." Michael said picking himself off the floor.  
  
" she couldn't be....i've known her our entire lives! there's no way!" Alex said in disbelief waving his hands in front of him in a 'no way' kind of manor.  
  
" do you think that she could be an alien sent to kill us? i mean she could have just been sent here to infiltrate our group and she succeeded! or.." Tess was interrupted.  
  
" i highly doubt that." Kyle said." didn't you see how she just sat there and looked at her hand so dumbfounded. she was more shocked than we were."  
  
"yeah...hey! that would explain the flashes Liz gets! cuz she's an ALIEN!!!" cried an overly excited Maria. thinking how cool it was going to be to have her best friend be an alien from another planet. i mean she _had_ friends that were aliens, hell she dated one! but this was her best friend here. that was different.  
  
everyone began to talk rapidly about what to do, how to do it, and what exactly they were trying to accomplish at the moment.   
  
" so what do we do now?" asked Alex.  
  
" umm... we should probably go after her being that she ran out the door with Ava about an hour ago and could be any ware in the worl....universe by now." Maria replied sarcastically.  
  
" Ava....hummm....i have this feeling that Ava knew Liz was an alien. but how? and why did she take off with her?" Isabel questioned.  
  
" good question. i wish we knew the answer." Michael said grimly.  
  
" why do you think Ava didn't tell us that she knew Liz was an alien?" Tess wondered.  
  
" it looked like Ava was trying to protect her from something or someone. i just got this really weird vibe from her." Kyle said unwaverly.  
  
" yeah... she did rush her out of here pretty quick.... we gotta find them both!" Maria said as she stood up on a chair. " whose with me?....sorry i just always wanted to say that...." Maria's face turned red as she climbed down.  
  
"well i agree with Maria we need to set out on a search..." Alex said.  
  
" too bad your dad's out of town for the week Kyle, he knows how to track people down and stuff like that." Tess said sighing.  
  
" me too." Kyle rolled his eyes.  
  
" so hey! mr fearless leader! what are we gonna do?! " Michael screamed over to Max who was standing in the corner, brow knitted , and thoughts protruding through his mind.  
  
" Max! " Michael yelled." Max snap out of it!"   
  
" huh?" was his response.  
  
" Max have you been listening to anything that we've been talking about?" Isabel questioned.Max made no response. " do even comprehend what's happened here? Max? Max!"  
  
" what Isabel?" Max yelled.  
  
" oh god! never mind!"  
  
the room was silent, everyone went still waiting for another one of those brother sister feuds to break out. but it didn't. ...  
  
" fine. let's go. we'll all search around Roswell. they couldn't have gotten far." Max stated and they all began to walk to the back and leave through the back entrance as not to let Liz's parents, by some means of god still asleep, know that they had been there.  
  
as they went into the back room Isabel brushed past a coat of Liz's and got a flash.  
  
***Isabel's flash***  
  
### take time to catch your breath and choose your moment ###  
  
Ava and Liz running out in the desert toward the pod chamber. headlights behind them. gunshots going off. Ava screaming to Liz that once they reach the pod chamber they will never find them and they will be safe. another gunshot is heard, this one louder than all the rest. some one screams. both girls fall to the dust.  
  
***end Isabel's flash***  
  
"oh my god!" cried Isabel.  
  
" what?!" Max grabbed Isabel's arm.  
  
" the pod chambers. they're going to the pod chambers. gunshots. they're in trouble ,Max." Isabel spoke brokenly.  
  
as fast as lighting, the crew jumped into the jetta and the jeep and were off to the desert.  
  
***desert***  
  
### don't slide...... don't slide......don't slide...... ###  
  
" oh my god there they are! that must be who is chasing them!" Isabel screamed as she pointed to a faint light in the distance.  
  
in an instant the group was right behind the perpetrators that were chasing Liz and Ava. they could hear the girls screaming and gunshots going off. Max got out from behind the hummer in front of him and swerved in front of it. stopping it with his powers before it could t-bone his jeep.   
  
the occupants got out of the hummer and the gang unpiled out of the two cars. Michael went to Ava and Liz.   
  
" you ok?" he asked.  
  
" yeah..." Liz replied looking at the ground.  
  
"come on we gotta go kick some asses and we might......need ....... your help." Michael swallowed. he didn't feel right asking for 'help' from Liz. hell he didn't even know what she was.  
  
Liz just looked at him her eyes full of amazement. amazement that Michael of all people was actually asking for help... from her. " ok." Liz said softly.   
  
" good." Michael smiled.  
  
" hey what 'bout me?" Ava interrupted. hating being out of the conversation.  
  
" yeah i guess you can help too, they look like their strong."  
  
with that said the three ran over to ware Max and the rest of the gang was. they stood there, both sides face to face , just feet apart, when finally Nicholas spoke.  
  
" we've been searching for you my lady." Nicholas spoke to Liz. " come with us my lady, you belong with us."  
  
" how does she belong with you?" Max snapped.  
  
" oh, she belongs to us , just as Vilondra does. she is the reason everything went wrong. she wasn't even supposed to come to this stupid planet. she was to remain on Antar and be executed." Nicholas said very matter of factly.  
  
" why!?" Isabel gasped.  
  
" why don't you ask her." he said motioning to Liz.  
  
" i don't know what your talking about." Liz shook her head violently.  
  
" oh really? you were never told of your heritage. of your former self?" Nicholas questioned cocking an eyebrow. " well until you know what really happened back on Antar, the whole story i mean, i have no reason to deal with you 'Scooby Squaders' again."   
  
and with that Nicholas and his lackies withdrew and where gone in an instant.  
  
" what was he talking about Liz? who are you?..." Tess interrogated but was pushed back by Ava.  
  
" get away from her! stay back! all of you!" Ava cried, placing herself in front of Liz to protect her from the inquisitive crowd.   
  
" why are you protecting her like that?" Isabel snapped.  
  
" hey i'm her best friend! let me near her!" Maria whined.  
  
Liz just stood there, her emotionless face staring into the nothingness of the dark desert. her eyes searching for something, anything, that could tell her what to do.  
  
Max watching Liz's every movement, looked over to Ava and noticed that there was no way in hell that she was ever going to let any of them close to Liz because of their previous trites. Max brought his hand up ever so quietly and sent out a pulse of light in Ava's direction. Ava fell with a shrill cry.   
  
[Ava?!] Liz blinked back awake from her mental blackout when she heard the cry fall from Ava's lips. Liz was shot back into reality and as if on instinct lifted her hand and sent out another green light pulse and let everyone fly back.  
  
for a minute they all lay still, until they slowly begin to rise. shaking their heads and dusting off their clothes they stood back up and faced Liz.  
  
" you will not hurt her." were the only words Liz spoke but they said so much more than what they had originally meant. it was a declaration that Liz knew that Ava was the only one with the answers she needed, she was also a friend to her, and she would be damned if anyone was to take that away from her.  
  
" Liz stop this! please! come on home, Liz. we'll figure this all out in the morning." Alex offered.  
  
### even at a time like this when morning seems so far ###  
  
[morning....] Liz thought for a moment, but what seemed like an eternity, Liz just stood there and thought about the morning. she wished the morning would come soon. that the sun would come up and burn all her troubles away and evaporate the thoughts that clouded her mind. but Liz knew that the dawn was far off today...  
  
" Liz?.... Liz?... Liz come back home with us.... come back with me..." Max coaxed.  
  
" why should i?" Liz asked softly.  
  
" what? what did you say?" Michael asked.  
  
" i said why should i?!" Liz said louder " honestly why should i? i don't even know who the hell i am, what i am....... i'm so confused.....and thanx to you the only person who has the slightest idea of anything has been knocked unconscious. so why the _hell_ should i go anywhere! especially with you?" Liz spat. enraged and confused at the events of the night. holding her head with her hands in a lost confusion.  
  
when Max had heard those words he turned himself to stone and didn't let a single one sink in. he couldn't believe what was happening. he was more confused about this whole thing than he had ever been trying to figure out the mysteries of himself.  
  
" Liz come on come home" Maria pleaded.  
  
" ......fine." Liz gave in. knowing they would never give up.  
  
" alright let's go to my place..... we'll be ok there." Kyle said.  
  
***kyle's/tess's house***  
  
### think that pain belongs to you but it's happened to us all ###  
  
" ok lay Tes....Ava over on the couch...." Kyle instructed while Liz went to the back bedroom and plopped down on the bed.   
  
***living room***  
  
everyone was in the living room chatting mindlessly, not knowing exactly what to say. Max was sitting a chair in the corner lost in thought. [ i can't believe all that's happened tonight. i'm so confused....more than ever...Liz......who are you?.....] Max looked up to the room to notice that Liz wasn't in it.  
  
" where is Liz?" he asked to no one particular.  
  
" she went to the back bedroom.... i think she's a little tired from the eventful night we've had so far." Kyle said concerned.  
  
Maria walked up to Max and led him onto the porch.   
  
***porch***  
  
" go to her, Max, she needs you more than ever now..."  
  
" shouldn't you go talk to her?" he quietly asked. " you are her best friend."  
  
" no Max. she needs you, your an alien, but more importantly you love her, Max." Max looked up at Maria with pain filled eyes.  
  
" no.... i don't" Max swallowed, biting back the tears brought on by his lie. it still pained him that Liz slept with Kyle. [and now i don't even know her] he thought then Max got up and went back inside.  
  
"don't? or won't?" maria said fallowing him.  
  
Max turned around in the door way "don't"  
  
***living room***  
  
### it's alright to make mistakes you're only human ###  
  
" don't you dare say that Max!" Maria yelled.  
  
all eyes were on Maria and Max.  
  
" don't you dare tell me you don't love her! don't tell me you don't care for her, wouldn't die for her! don't even give me that shit Maxwell Evans!" Maria raged, her hands in two tight fists, tears edging closer to cascade down her face.  
  
" i don't." Max said sternfully, but with evident pain in his voice.  
  
" you asshole!" Maria sobbed." you self indulgent little boy! you don't care about anyone but yourself! after all she's done for you! all she sacrificed just so you stupid ass aliens could live! she's dying and you don't even care!" Maria finished, tears falling so rapidly she couldn't see but blurred images in front of her.  
  
" what?! Liz.... is dying?..." Max stammered.  
  
" you didn't notice?" Maria asked with spite in her voice.  
  
" you don't know what your talking about Maria, Liz is fine." Tess spat.  
  
" it's true." said a very sore and groggy Ava, rubbing her head.   
  
" what's true?" Isabel questioned.  
  
" Liz, she is dying, and she knows it." Ava sighed.  
  
" that's fixable, Max and Tess can fix it." Alex told himself more than telling the others.  
  
" no they can't." Kyle said.   
  
" how do you know that?!" Tess squawked.  
  
" anyone can see it, alien or not." he shot back.  
  
"what is that supposed to mean?" Tess yelled.  
  
" nothing i was jus--" Kyle tried to explain but was cut short by the others arguments.  
  
soon everyone was in a big uproar. sides were being formed. accusations were made. Liz watched from the door way.  
  
" stop!" Liz finally spoke." this is stupid. this is all so stupid. why are we fighting?"   
  
everyone was silent. no answers could be given. so with that silence Liz walked out the door.  
  
***front yard***  
  
Liz walked over to the big tree in the front yard of the Valenti's house. hanging on one of the old branches was an aged tire swing of long ago. Liz slid her legs through the middle and began to slowly drift back and forth, a small song on her lips.  
  
" if you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go..."  
  
=tricht=  
  
Liz's eyes shot open when she heard the twig break."Liz..." but then closed them at the sound of his voice. to her he was the only thing that made life worth living. he was her world, her happiness, her joy. he held her heart and soul. every inch of her thrived when he was around.[ but now...] she reminded herself.[ i have to watch him from afar...never getting close....never. he belongs to Tess now...]  
  
" Liz we need to talk." Liz was silent." Liz...who are you? what are you?"   
  
Liz was still silent.  
  
" actually Liz...i don't care about any of that... i just want to know...are..are you..........dying?" Max managed to say, tears threating to spill  
  
### inside everybody's hiding something ###.   
  
Liz slowly climbed out of the swing and walked to the trunk of the tree and placed a hand on it's side. Liz turned around and just looked at Max, still silent.  
  
Her silence pierced him like a thousand daggers. no words were needed to tell him her answer. she was dying. dying inside. and it was all his fault. he caused her that pain. the pain that was like a poison, claiming her as it's own. overwhelmed with grief Max dropped to his knees and began to silently cry. letting his tears fall to the ground like tiny silver rain drops falling from heaven to earth.  
  
despite everything Liz had told herself not to do since the time after the future Max had left, Liz went to Max and held him in her arms. slowly rocking to and fro. quietly singing a sad song.   
  
" if you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go...for this queen you think own....so let me go...let me leave.."  
  
Max still lays in Liz's embrace though he stopped crying long ago. neither of the two care much about anything at the moment. they just sit there in each other's arms. Max regretfully leaves his beloved's hold and sits upright. staring her face to face.  
  
" Liz we have to talk about..."  
  
" about who and what i am? i think i should talk to everyone about that. but i think Ava has a better idea than i do..."  
  
with that Liz picked her self of the ground and walks back into the house, Max fallowing after.  
  
***inside house***  
  
### take time to catch your breath and choose your moment ###  
  
everyone sits still as if not to breath, fearing they may miss a part crucial to their understanding.  
  
" so who's going to explain things?" Alex asked.  
  
" Ava is." Liz stated shortly.  
  
" well i guess it's betta to begin at the start. ummm...yous know how i showed ya those flashes and told ya that story. well 'member that lil chicka at the end. that lil girlie is Lizzie here. Lizzie's half alien." was what fell out of Ava's mouth.  
  
" huh? how can that be i mean that means her grandmother was an alien." Michael said obviously confused.  
  
" wait..... Liz you had a Grandma Claudia, and she did die here in Roswell, .....about a year ago." Max realized.  
  
" yeah ... i know."  
  
" so like are you one of us or one of them or what?" Tess quarked.  
  
" she's one of us." Ava smiled.  
  
" this is soooo cool! my best friend is half alien!" Maria said clapping happily.  
  
" i'm tired, can we finish this later, in the morning?" Liz yawned.   
  
" there's nothing left to be said, don't worry about it just go home and get some rest." Isabel concluded.  
  
one by one they all walked out of the house save Kyle and Tess and began their journeys to their homes with a mindful of things to think about.  
  
***road***   
  
### don't slide....###  
  
Liz had refused a ride home from Maria and was walking home when Max in his jeep pulled up in front of her.  
  
" get in."  
  
Liz obeyed. they began driving to the Crashdown but when Max passed it Liz became worried.  
  
" hey... umm... Max that was my house... umm."  
  
" i know."  
  
" where are we going?"  
  
" to the pod chambers."  
  
" now?!?! why?"  
  
" you need to see it."  
  
" see what?"  
  
" the granolith."  
  
" why?"  
  
" you can control it, or should be able to, i think you need to see it."  
  
" why now?"  
  
" i don't know..."  
  
Liz fell silent and just stared out into the darkness, wondering if the dawn would ever come.  
  
***pod chambers***  
  
### you brought this on yourself and it's high time you left it there ###  
  
"come here." Max took Liz's hands and led her to the room that held the granolith.  
  
as soon as Liz entered the room the granolith began to glow pale green, along with Liz. Max let go of Liz's hands when he noticed this. Liz slowly walked up to the granolith and placed her palm to it. a smile crossed her lips.  
  
" what is it?" Max asked wide eyed.  
  
" it's talking." Liz said naturally as if a talking granolith were an everyday thing.  
  
" it's talking?!" Max asked." you must be the only one who can hear it..."  
  
" no." she spoke.  
  
" huh?"   
  
" oh nothing."  
  
" what is it saying?"  
  
" it says" Liz strained to hear." it's hard to make out. it's weak. it saying ....don't.... let....historic...no history....repute... repeat....it's self. don't let history repeat it's self." Liz confirmed.  
  
Max stood silent. he was thinking about her.  
  
" stop thinking about me so much. we can't be together so..... so don't torcher yourself about it.' she sighed.  
  
" how did you know i was thinking about you?"   
  
" i just did." she shrugged.  
  
" why did your powers decide to show up now?" Max asked skeptically.  
  
" Ava said it's because when you healed me you awakened the alien part of me. it just took it awhile before it was ready to be used."  
  
" oh." Max stood still.  
  
" Max please. don't. don't go in there."  
  
" go where?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
" in my head. i can feel you searching for something....please....don't." Liz pleaded.  
  
" i can't get behind your walls anyway. don't worry. but what are you hiding Liz. what can't you tell me? we used to tell each other everything. why did Maria say that you sacrificed everything for me, for us, Isabel, Michael, and I?  
why are you dying inside Liz, i don't want you to go."  
  
" Maria told you that? i'm gonna kill her." Liz let slip.  
  
"so you _did_ do something?! what? what is it Liz?" Max asked frantically.  
  
tears began to glide down Liz's soft cheeks freely now. Max gets closer and wipes them away with his thumb." tell me."   
  
" i can't..." Liz began to sob.  
  
"why? why Liz? Liz i don't want you to die, this thing is making you die! Liz i won't let you die. i didn't once i won't again."  
  
" it's better if i do." Liz whispered.  
  
at those words, those little words that spilled from her teary lips, shattered what was left of Max's world.  
  
"what??!!? is that what you think?!?! you honestly think that it would be better if you left us? left me?" Max yelled.  
  
" yes.... then you could be with Tess and everything would be right. no one would die...."  
  
" who said we are going to die?!?!?!"  
  
" i can't tell you...."  
  
" Liz please!" Max cried and he grabbed Liz's shoulders. he got a flash.  
  
### lie here and rest your head and dream of something else instead ###  
  
in the flash Max learned everything. he saw himself, an older version. Max then saw the whole fiasco. he dropped his hands from her shoulders and stepped back, looking at Liz.  
  
Liz stood there like a stone wall. eyes closed shut, not willing to open them for fear of them flooding.  
  
there in the silence the two stood. Liz was still stiff and unwavering, Max looked like he was in a trance. he just stood there, no trace of emotion on his face. he just simply stood there. then like a flash of lighting Max came out of his trance and was kissing the breath out of Liz.   
  
normally Max was gentle with such things but this time was different. this kiss had more meaning. it was full of all sorts of emotion. all the emotion that Max had deprived Liz of since that day. he was rough and kissed her hard. it was filled with love for what she had done, anger at her for lying, sorrow for all the pain he had caused, but most of all it was full of want and need.   
  
"stop! we can't!" Liz pushed Max away, tears forming in her eyes yet again.  
  
" why?!"  
  
" because....you saw what would happen...." Liz looked to the ground.  
  
" we can change that. we can prevent all that! the skins are gone! the husks are gone! we're going to be o.k.!"  
  
" i know that but what if another group like the skins comes along? and that Nicholas is still out there. what if you can't beat them? what if you all die?! i couldn't live with myself!"  
  
" nothing like that is going to happen. i won't let it!"  
  
" how do you know Max! huh? how do you know?!?! you can't tell the future!"  
  
" i may not be able to tell the future for everyone and everything, but i do know what my future is.....my future is you, Liz, it's you. it has been since the first time i saw you. i loved you once in another life, and i love you in this one. and nothing is going to stop me.... not even myself."  
  
" something stopped you in your old life..."  
  
" that was a different person. sort of. i mean... damn it. listen. alright. i don't care if the result of me loving you causes the destruction of Earth or Antar or any planet. there isn't a place or thing in the universe that should be aloud to simply be unless your there to exist along with it. i don't care if the sun turns black and the sky falls in, because nothing like that can ever make me stay away."  
  
" why?..." Liz said with a shaky breath.  
  
" because you're worth it." Max smiled. " you always have been."  
  
### don't slide....... don't slide..... don't slide.......###  
  
THE END  
or is it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hey so what do you think? should i continue or not? please tell me!!! e-mail me at Sodapop363@hotmail.com ~ Isabel DeVore  
  



	2. The Sun Rise.....part 2

Title: The Far Off Dawn   
Subtitle: part 2 The Sun Rise  
Author: Isabel DeVore  
Rating: R ( V, L, SC )  
Category: Max and Liz  
Disclaimer: I own squat! Honestly!  
Summery: The gang with the help of Ava discovers Liz's secret...and not just the one about Kyle! This is part 2 of the first 'The Far Off Dawn'.   
Other: yes I am quite aware that Alex is deceased but I began righting this whole story before that plot line ever existed.  
Thankyous: back by popular demand!!! I'd like to thank everyone who r & r 'ed! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue writing or not. The first half of this story was my little test piggy. But thanx to all the praise and support of so many, mainly: Sierra, Acorn0717, Jen C, Catherine/MmmTabAScO, Shanna/Shana-kae, HotCherryflavor, and Gail. I'm back baby!!! So here's the 2nd part of 'The Far Off Dawn'. Enjoy! And please R & R! Flames are welcome!  
E-mail: Sodapop363@hotmail.com  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"why..." Liz said with a shaky breath.  
  
"because you're worth it." Max smiled. " you always have been."  
  
***sunrise, outside pod chambers***  
  
Max slowly opened his eyes and looked off into the distance of the desert. the sun shyly greeted him as it peaked out from underneath the Earth like a child hiding behind a woman's skirt. it's langured fingers stretching out to touch the heavens above.  
  
" Liz... " Max caressed her face softly. " wake-up..."  
  
Liz's eyes fluttered open and were instantly met with Max's own. " hey..." she sleepily sighed.  
  
" you okay?... "   
  
" yeah...you?..." she stretched beside him.  
  
" yeah, look. " he pointed off into the distance.  
  
" sunrise. " Liz smiled. they had fallen asleep out in the desert...again. " oh my god! " Liz shot of the ground.  
  
" what?! " Max jerked up grabbing Liz by the shoulders. " what's wrong?! "   
  
" we've been out here all night! "  
  
" so..." Max gave a confused look, not sure of what Liz was getting at.  
  
" so. don't you remember what happened the last time we we're out all night together? "  
  
Max smiled remembering how his and Liz's parents had gotten in such a big uproar about the whole thing, and how he and Liz just walked right out of the Crashdown holding hands. leaving their parents with dropped jaws. "yeah..."Max grinned.  
  
" oh you're hopeless. " Liz fell back down to the ground in exacerbation.  
  
" not as long as your with me. " Max leaned over and pulled Liz into his arms. and together they sat as they watched the sun rise to it's former glory.  
  
***Crashdown***  
  
"okay where are they?" Isabel growled as she entered the Crashdown, letting the door slam behind her.   
  
" where's who? " Maria asked confused, after all it was still early in the morning and she really didn't even start to see colors until after two.  
  
" you know who! Max and Liz! " Isabel fumed.  
  
" oh. OH! I don't know. Liz never came home last night. I had to cover for her this morning when her parents saw she wasn't in her bed. I had to tell them that she spent the night with me and said she had some stuff to do this morning and left my house early. " Maria yawned. " all I know is that she owes me BIG! "  
  
" well Max never came home either. I had to tell my mom and dad he and Michael went out to do 'guy things'. " Isabel slumped into the seat across from Maria and Alex. "I don't even know what some 'guy things' are!"  
  
" oh Maria? Maria. there you are." Mr. Parker came down the stairwell with Mrs. Parker. " could you tell Liz bye for us when she gets home. thanx. we'll see you in a week! "   
  
" sure thing Mr. P! " Maria smiled a fake smile as the Parker's left for another seminar on 'Owning Your Own Restaurant' " thank god they're gone!" Maria sank into the seat.  
  
" so where do you think they are? Max and Liz? " Alex asked.   
  
" who knows! " Maria let her forehead hit the table as the door chime jingled.  
  
" Maria! " Michael screamed as he stumbled into the Crashdown.   
  
" oh my god, Michael! " Maria cried and ran over to Michael in a sudden rush. " Michael are you okay? Michael? " Maria touched his face tentively.  
  
" Liz...Liz..." Michael tried to speak between his gasps for air.  
  
" what about Liz, Michael? " Isabel questioned.  
  
" Liz..something's....wrong with...Liz....pod chambers. " he spoke out of breath.  
  
" Liz is at the pod chambers? something's wrong with her? what? what's wrong with Liz? " Alex asked as he joined the group at the door.  
  
" I don't know...she..she..help her...Max.. " Michael managed to spit out just as Tess walked in the door with Kyle.  
  
" hey what's going on? " a worried Tess asked.   
  
" something's wrong with Liz, her and Max are at the pod chambers. we need to go! " Isabel commanded. " Kyle! go get Ava and bring her out to the pod chambers! Maria you stay here with Michael and get him calmed down. Alex go upstairs and get some things together and ready incase this is really serious. like life and death. okay? okay. Tess you come with me. now let's go! " Isabel said as she took charge of the situation and everyone went off to do what they were told, no questions asked.  
  
***desert***  
  
" oh god Liz! please stay with me! " Max cried as he tried to still Liz's trashing body.   
  
" Max! " Isabel screamed as she came into the room that held the granolith finding Max hovering over a screaming Liz. " what's the matter? "  
  
" I don't know! we came in here to see the Granolith..." Max began frantically. " she went up to touch it and then she screamed and fell backwards. I ran over to her and... I don't know what's wrong with her. she just keeps screaming and thrashing. I don't know what to do."  
  
"don't worry Max. everything will be fine." Isabel began just as Tess came in guiding Kyle and Ava to the chamber.  
  
"Vilandra!" Liz screamed as tears flooded down her face.   
  
"Liz! I'm right here! Liz?" Isabel dropped down to Liz's side. "I'm right here!"  
  
"let me try to connect with her." Ava came up behind Max and motioned for him to move over.   
  
"she won't let you. I tried." Max said as he moved over.  
  
"maybe you're not the one she needs to connect with." Ava stated flatly and placed her hand over Liz's forehead.  
  
+AN: Antar names: Max=Zan Isabel=Vilandra Michael=Rath Tess=Avalon Liz=Claudia+  
  
***Memory world***  
  
it's cold and dark outside. the light from the three moons is dancing upon the water's surface. playing in the ripples. a white blaze can be seen in the distance accompanied by the battle cries. two figures are running toward the lake from the palace.  
  
"I can't leave her in there!" the blonde one, Avalon, cried to the brunette, Claudia.  
  
"you have too! there is nothing we can do for her now. we have to go. we have to find the King and the Second-in-Command! we have to warn them!"  
  
"you go! I'll stay here and save her!"   
  
"no! she's dead already. don't you feel it?" Claudia's eyes began to draw tears.  
  
"no! I won't believe it!" Avalon screamed.  
  
"sshh!" Claudia hissed. "do you want to get us killed too? now come on. let's go..."  
  
"fine. let's go save my husband." Avalon shook her head in agreement and headed off with Claudia.  
  
***Battle field***   
  
"Rath!" Claudia ran toward her former childhood friend. "Rath you have to get out of here! they've killed Vilandra! they're coming for you and Zan!"  
  
"Claudia, how dare you show your face on this side of the battle field! you're a traitor like Vilandra! she died a traitorous death! now go and get out of here before I kill you myself!"  
  
"but..." Claudia shook her head. "you have to believe me!"   
  
"go!" he growled at her. and with that she left with Avalon to find Zan. Rath looked on as the two ran off, he never saw the blast from Nicholas...  
  
"Zan!" Avalon flung herself into her husbands arms. "you're still alive!"   
  
"of course I am..." Zan spoke, looking over her shoulder at Claudia's silent form.  
  
"what are you doing out here? and with her?"   
  
"she saved me from Nicholas." Avalon turned his face to hers. "they've killed Vilandra. they're after us all. all five of us. we have to get out of here! now! come on!"   
  
"I don't care about Vilandra. she betrayed me. and I'm not leaving my men. you go." he pushed her to Claudia. "take care of her. if she dies, you'll die with her, traitor."  
  
Claudia winced at his words but forced herself to stand strong. "don't worry. she's safe with me. I don't turn my back on my friends." and with that Avalon and Claudia ran. Zan watched them run for awhile and then returned to the battle. he never saw his end coming...and his last thoughts weren't filled with images of Avalon , though a traitor, his last thoughts were of her. his beautiful, dark angel, Claudia.  
  
Claudia fell instantly to the ground with a soft thud. "Claudia?!" Avalon rushed down to her best friend's side. "what's wrong, Claudia?"  
  
"Zan..."Claudia croaked out clutching her chest from all the pain. "they've gotten to Zan..."  
  
"no...NO!!!" Avalon cried out into the air. "what about Rath? he's still there, isn't he?"  
  
Claudia just shook her head.   
  
"no...." Avalon breathed quietly.   
  
"come on. we have to go." Claudia pulled on the sleeve of Avalon's blue dress. and once again the two ran off into the night, this time only to be found by the enemy.  
  
***fountain***  
  
"no, please! just leave us alone!" Avalon begged as she and Claudia cowered together beside the giant fountain.   
  
"humm let me think. I'm thinking, uh, no! why would we want to do that?" Nicholas taunted above them. "I'm sorry girls but, it's time to die now." Nicholas raised his hand and sent a blast directly into Avalon's chest. her blood spurting onto Claudia. "I think I'm done here now."  
  
"what? no! you still have to kill me!" Claudia screamed.  
  
"what? you want me to kill you? how strange! but I'm going to say 'no' on that one too. who else is going to take the blame for all this? certainly not me! no. I think it's going to be the King's little mistress. the keeper of the Granolith herself. yes. people love public executions. especially one's involving traitors to the crown..."  
  
"I'm not a traitor!" she cried.  
  
"oh! no? really, I thought you were! YOU did help Vilandra escape from her marriage to Rath and lead her to Kivar, did you not?"  
  
"I only did what I thought was right! she never loved Rath and he didn't love her. she said that she loved Kivar so I helped her. she asked me to. how could I say no?" Claudia pleaded her case.  
  
" oh well that sounds all nice and fluffy but I don't think the council will buy it. oh well look at the time! only half past 11 and still so many more lives to claim!" and with that Nicholas left Claudia in the dirt with Avalon's bleeding body.  
  
"...Claudia..." Avalon whispered.   
  
"Avalon? you're still alive! let me heal you!"  
  
"...no...I'm to far gone....Claudia...I know you're not a traitor....I believe you..."Avalon smiled a weak smile. "...I know that you and Zan....belong together too....I'm not mad...I can't be....you're..."her breath was getting shorter. "..my best friend...I love you...I'll see you again...one day..." and with that Avalon closed her eyes forever.  
  
Claudia was now openly crying. "yes, Avalon, we will see each other again...I promise that to you."  
  
***end Memory world***  
  
"oh my god!" Ava gasped as she pulled her hand back as if she had burnt it.  
  
"what? what's wrong with her?" Max questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure how but she's remembering everything that happened in our past lives." Ava explained. "it's no-"  
  
"Max..." Liz's whimper interrupted.   
  
"Liz!" Max directed his attention back to Liz's frail form. "Liz are you okay? what happened? is every-"  
  
"Max...I'm okay..."Liz interrupted once again. "really...I'm fine...now."  
  
"what's going on Liz? what happened?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I...I saw everything. about our past lives. and deaths." Liz breathed.   
  
"what did you see? I mean what happened?" Tess questioned.  
  
"it was horrible. I-" Liz began but was interrupted by Max.  
  
"hey not now. you don't have to say anything now." Max comforted her. turning to face Isabel, Tess, and Kyle. Max instructed. "let's just get her out of here. okay? she's still shaking."   
  
"alright. come on let's go back to the Crashdown." Isabel agreed, heading out towards the car, Tess fallowing behind.   
  
"hey here let me help." Kyle offered and picked up Liz, placing her in Max's arms.   
  
"thanx man."   
  
"no problem."  
  
***Crashdown***  
  
"oh my god, Liz!!" Maria screamed as she ran toward the door just as Max entered caring Liz. "oh my god! oh my god! is she alright? what happened!"  
  
"we're not sure Maria. but Liz is okay now. she just needs to rest." Max assured the hysterical Maria.  
  
"yeah, yeah, um. put her in her bed upstairs and Alex will take care of her. he's good at that stuff. and ah." Maria rambled. "oh god I can't think!"  
  
"hey it's okay." Michael came up behind Maria and hugged her. "it's going to be just fine."   
  
"hey Michael?" Isabel asked. "how did you know that Liz was in trouble?"   
  
"oh. well I was walking around in the desert near the pod chamber when I heard screams. I went over to the pod chamber and found Max with a freaked out Liz. he told me to run and get help so I did."  
  
"oh my gosh! my poor baby!" Maria hugged Michael harder.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yeah I know I suck. I can't figure out what to do next so......you'll just have to wait! r and r! ~ Isabel  



End file.
